


Otaku [A Dirk Strider Anime FST]

by Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Minor Auto-Responder/Dirk Strider, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dirk Strider were to make you a mixtape about himself only using tracks from some of his favorite animes, this is what it would sound like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otaku [A Dirk Strider Anime FST]

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to pick anime that suit him + lyrics that describe him, but for one track the desire to include the anime trumped the lyrics.
> 
> Cover art by [softbara](http://softbara.tumblr.com/post/67209890813).

[Otaku: A Dirk Strider Anime FST]() from [lightandair]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

[DOWNLOAD.](https://www.mediafire.com/?fy5f9kqfrrbjiqf)  


**Author's Note:**

>  **01\. Rise - Origa (Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex: 2nd GIG)** [[lyrics]](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/ghostshell/rise.htm)  
>  _Save your fears, take your place,_  
>  _Save them for the judgement day_  
>  _Fast and free, follow me_  
>  _Time to make the sacrifice_  
>  _We rise or fall_
> 
>  **02\. Uninstall - Chiaki Ishikawa (Bokurano)** [[lyrics]](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/bokurano/uninstall.htm)  
>  _I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_  
>  _But that is something I cannot yet comprehend_  
>  _Uninstall, uninstall;_  
>  _I have no choice but to pretend that_  
>  _I am a warrior who knows no fear_
> 
>  **03\. This is Love - Utada Hikaru (FREEDOM)** [[lyrics]](http://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/utada/thisislove.htm) [DirkJake]  
>  _I want to have my freedom stolen by unpredicted love_  
>  _Oh, I knew with one look_  
>  _I'll give you cold words and a warm kiss_  
>  _This is love, this is love_
> 
>  **04\. "Libera Me" From Hell - Iwasaki Taku (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)** [[lyrics]](https://primularosea.wordpress.com/song-lyrics/unknown/libera-me-from-hell/)  
>  _(Row row fight the power)_  
>  _Sorry, my rhyme’s gonna snatch your brain, yo_  
>  _I’m still starving for the straight up shit_  
>  _We gonna make it happen with the crazy rap skill_  
>  _Get ready to rumble, now is the time, uh huh_
> 
> **05\. Second Type - Hiroyuki Namba (Armitage III)**   
>  _Instrumental_
> 
> **06\. Nikutai no Naka no Koseidai - Suginami Jidou Gasshodan, Kamiya Maki, Ikuhara Kunihiko, Mitsumune Shinkichi (Shoujo Kakumei Utena)** [[lyrics]](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/utena/rgunnnnk.htm)  
>  _Like the whale, like the dolphin, like the seal,_  
>  _I'll go to the bottom of the ocean, the marine me. ___  
>  _At the bottom of the ocean lies a grand history._  
>  _The bottom of the ocean, where I will be myself._
> 
>  **07\. Duvet - Boa (Serial Experiments Lain)** [[lyrics]](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/lain/selduvet.htm) [DirkAR]  
>  _And you don't seem to understand;_  
>  _A shame, you seemed an honest man_  
>  _And all the fears you hold so dear_  
>  _Will turn to whisper in your ear_
> 
>  **08\. Battlecry - Nujabes (Samurai Champloo)** [[lyrics]](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/champloo/battlecry.htm)  
>  _The blue yonder where_  
>  _The sky meets the sea_  
>  _And eye meets no eye_  
>  _And boy meets world_  
>  _And became a man to save the world_
> 
> **09\. Ironic Bonus Track**


End file.
